Talk:Cyndr the Mountain Heart
Hero/Hench Teams NPC AI means the your team will bunch up, making them perfect fodder for Cyndr's pyroclastic shot. Killing this boss would be a lot easier with a team of competent humans because of this, and also because players can all carry kegs. But where you going to find a competent human? :p After a first failed attempt I took a bonder hero along. I ran SF, had another SF Ele, Earth ele (Sandstorm, Earthquake, Dragon's Stomp), Herta, Talon, both monks. The difficulty is spiking Cyndr fast enough before his carapace regenerates. A number of failed attempts using this team left everybody with -60 dp. I had one last go with the carapace at a third. I zigzagged to Blackpowder, grabbed a keg, and ran straight to Cyndr. I think I may have called the target with meteor shower before dropping the keg. Luckily everyone was alive at this time. We only just killed him before his carapace regenerated. I suppose my points are: *1)Bring a bonder *2)Bring lots of damage *3)You can do this with -60 DP, provided all your damage doers are alive I don't know if armor ignoring damage cuts through his carapace, that was my next move. But I'd guess not. Maz Mazkin 10:36, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :That much trouble is, to put it frankly, a sign of inexpert gameplay. Pyroclastic Shot has adjacent range, and its damage is negated by exactly one cast of Light of Deliverance (which Mhenlo carries). You can degen it to death without even bothering with the kegs, and a bonder is overkill. The groups of Searing Flames/Savannah Heat mobs on the way there might, in fact, be harder than the boss itself. BftP 11:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :: Don't agree about degening it to death with conditions without using the kegs, because conditions don't appear to do any damage unless his carapace is off. Maybe with Necromancer degening hexes, I didn't try that. Your're wrong about pyroclastic shot - it does massive damage, I noted up up to 215 (and no, I wasn't running around naked), LOD won't do much against that. I suppose it is possible Menhlo didn't use it because he was running initially, but he wasn't running all the time. Regarding the mobs on the way being more trouble, I wpoint out SF and SH can be interrupted, Pyroclastic Shot can't. On your general point about my post being hysterical given that I'm a noob and all, unfortunately there may be some truth in that. I may have panicked and made it harder on myself than necessary; given that a party with -60dp can beat him simply by charging in and nuking him, I have to admit he isn't that hard.Maz Mazkin 14:23, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Note that Conditions and Degen are two different things. Conditions (specifically Burning and Bleeding in my experience) do nothing while the carapace is up, yet Degen like Life Siphon (Simple example) seem to do carapace ignoring damage. Theoxygenthief 12:47, 5 September 2007 (CDT) That wurm was easy to kill. I nearly killed him with one weakening. Assassin :P I had Light of Deliverance monk hero which helped negate Pyroclatic pretty much. All my hero/hench were ranged with me be the only melee. Worked pretty good for me. Gandorf :I did it the way, as replacing one of my skills on Dunkoro. for Mending, and Tahlikora, Protective Bond...Then flagged hench/heroes back...Ran in solo, did the kegs, just as i dropped the last one, i unflagged everyone. X.x 82.26.143.182 16:13, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Lol this guy is a -----, I killed him on my first try with mehnlo+lina+cynn+herta+ogden (LoD)+Olias (MM LOL useless against wurm)+Gwen (full interrupt build)+me a dragon slash warrior. I killed him in two weakenings. Possible Bug? I was attempting this with h/h but couldnt help but notice that his pyroclastic shot was doing 300-400 damage per hit, not the 80 damage listed. X Deity X 23:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :From the description I think the damage multiplies by the number of people he hits. Plus he's a boss so he may do bonus damage.Maz Mazkin 15:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :There is no bug. Read damage calculation for info on how character level differences affect damage from skills. Pyroclastic Shot has an executive summary. BftP 15:24, 2 September 2007 (CDT) cyndr is easy to kill, use this technique if needed (contact me ingame if having difficulties with the boss: godess nephtys r/m i defeated cyndr the first time really easily. here's what i brought: 1-ranger trapper (me) 2- norgu- (dom mesmer w/ empathy /power block / wastrel worries / empathy / mantra of flame / the other skills are optionals 3-livia- spoil victor / life siphon / blood of the agressor / blod ritual / other skills are optionals 4- talkora- prot monk- reversal / guardian / mend conditions / dismiss conditions / aegis / divine intervention / peace and harmony talon devona mehnlo herta getting to cyndr was a joke. i trapped all the way, pulled mobs and see them die in my traps. once i reached cyndr, i simply flagged my henchies near the boss, used the keggs in a zig zag pattern and watched the wurm die in agony. the trick is to be fast when running the keggs. another cheap trick is to have one kegg ready in your hands before cyndr appears. Size How does this thing compare with the others? --Blue.rellik 22:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :i heared it should be bigger then maw and even bigger than the assassin worm boss. if yes, this should me mentioned for sure, and the assassin worm boss should be changed. — Zerpha The Improver 18:47, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::....................... heared. Wtf are they teaching you people these days? =/ Mightywayne 15:21, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Infinite Kegs Method (probably a last resort) Fastest and most brutal way I found to kill him even with complete 60% DP, was just to get him to re-appear next to Budger, once he does you just pick up and drop kegs repeatedly as fast as possible (Space Bar and Drop Hotkey), if you last long enough to drop enough, Cyndr dies extremely fast from the continuous explosions. Theotherandrew 23:05, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Lol, I just did that xD Dropped around 50 kegs and then gave him deep wound. -Zerink It seems that in the last patch (9/05/07) that Cyndr no longer will spawn next the keg guy. -COLDshiver Nope...still works :) - Sunrider :Ok, never mind then. Guess i was unlucky COLDshiver 11:38, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::NOW its nerfed --Dunkoro 14:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) easy to kill even with H/H team All you need is two interrupters. He has only few skills, with managable recharge. Take Zho and a warrior hero with Skull Crack and lots of interrupt skills. Spread out your team with flags, and your SC hero near him, and lock your heroes on Cyndr. That should give you enough time to deliever the kegs. Consider bringing a third (Hero) monk with Healing Ribbon and LoD. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I did something similar but i used a necro with faintheartedness and shadow of fear to slow down pyroplatic shot. Ranger with distracting shot to take out pyroplatic shot and give it a 20 sec recharge and braodhead arrow to kill the spells. 68.39.131.84 09:49, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :It's Pyroclastic, but that aside: Speed debuffs don't tack past 50%, so only Faintheart is enough :P --84.24.206.123 09:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Pyroclastic Shot is not an attack, so Faintheartedness and Shadow of Fear do nothing. Moreover, Pyroclastic Shot cannot be disabled with Distracting Shot or Diversion. BftP 21:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Wait a sec... isn't Pyroclastic Shot a skill? It's got a 3/4 second activation time which is interruptible by several mesmer and ranger skills. I think it can be interrupted because when Zho went along on my H/H team Cyndr never got any of her skills off. --MelechRic 19:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I also found that triple touch rangers will do the trick. Killed it in less than a minute. COLDshiver 20:01, 5 September 2007 (CDT) : I concur. I did it with triple touch rangers and Cyndr was dead before I even had a chance to flag my heroes.--67.101.108.97 19:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Some Thoughts on Cyndr I got slaughtered the first time I tried this, team was not set up for degen and used hench monks, which is a BAD idea. The second time was a piece of pie, some thoughts: -Agreed on everything already said about protection, LoD, degen, Spoil victor -I might be wrong about this, but Pyroclastic shot seems to be a slow moving projectile, and by keeping moving and zigzagging i didn't get hit by it once on the second attempt. Avatar of balthazar method I did this method twice and it worked well both times with heroes and henchmen. Spread the heroes and henchmen about by flagging them so they don't get killed by pyroclastic shot. Put avatar of balthazar up and run between cyndr and the dwarf taking barrels back and forth, if you hold cyndr's aggro he can't hit you with the shot since it appears to be a projectile. --Tommy McTom 13:27, 5 September 2007 (CDT) OMG After the SV nerf i have no idea whther its still possible to kill him :S-- Agracul 04:13, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Just do it the normal way - take Kegs and drop them 3 times near him, then do OMGWTFUBERDMG and repeat it till he's dead. [[User:Silverfury|'S'''ilver'F'ury]] 04:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Im so glad i beat him the night before the SV nerf XD! poor people who have to cope without it.. :His health regen makes it harder when you don't destroy his carapace fast enoughCOLDshiver 21:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Or use mega-degen and armor-ignoring spells (they do work, right?) or a lot of life stealing. Touch Rangers? Or yeah, 3 people or more spamming kegs will do the trick. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus''']] 07:25, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::my group was fine, we had 3 melees 3 nukers and 2 monks, the 3 melees dropped bombs(wich is fun, the 3 nukers lunched nukes 1/2 a second after we dropped then cynder just stands there he and his dungeon is the easiest in this game to meorao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 07:22, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Hardest boss in any GW I reckon! 62.56.106.241 14:21, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Hardest with humans or hardest with henchmen? I think hardest with henchmen is Shiro, although with a human group Shiro is definitely not the hardest. Shadowlance 13:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::This boss was a pushover, though I do have to admit it took me slightly longer to kill him then the Great Destroyer, since I had to run 6 kegs to him during the battle. Pretty much every single dungeon boss in the game takes longer to kill or was a tougher fight then Cyndr, none of the AI even came close to dieing! -131.123.223.221 14:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Bug? I took my party (3 hero, 4 hench, and me) to Cyndr to get slaughtered. I spent thirty attempts to try and kill that "easy" boss. I found a few things that were interesting. 1.) Cyndr will stop attacking a hero if the player goes into it's range even if it is casting Pyroclastic Shot. 2.) It will leave the healer alone if there is another target around it. 3.) It will not attack heroes if they are flagged around it if a player is not in range of it. Needless to say, it has taken me three nights and probably one hundred attempts to not get slaughtered but I keep failing miserably. I have also attempted to use the strategy from the forums and also the wiki, but they are no help defeating that beast. --Mrxaero 18:48, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Triple Touch rangers was key for me, made it a million times easier. I was a monk, i brought all three touch ranger heroes, 2 healers, blood henchie, and the last is your choice. I brought earth. I too did it a million times, spend 2 hours trying to kill Cyndr at 60dp. Was a piece o cake when i brought 3 touch rangers :/ shoulda done it earlier COLDshiver 21:16, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Lifestealing Anyone having problems with this guy just bring a bunch of life stealing skills on heros. Killed the guy in about 30 seconds with 3 necro heros, Eve, and me as a touch ranger. Necros were half blood spikers and had wards/rit protect spirits for support.--Alari 22:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Three Grenth's Balance spikers works even better, if you have the right setup. (T/ ) 22:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::His life is pretty low for a wurm, he shames real wurms like Maw and Desert Wurms who have hax life totals. --Blue.rellik 00:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yup agreed lol. I completed it with two guildies and heroes and no special team set-up whatsoever. The funny thing was that as we entered one of the guildies stopped moving for a while (I was guessing it was some RL emergency) and literally as he came back only a few moments later he said something along the lines of: "Huh? What happened?" The boss was already dead hehe. Liselle Morrow 11:29, 29 September 2007 (UTC)